


След чужой крови

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Запомни, Лэнс, со мной будет либо жёстко, либо не будет никак"
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz





	След чужой крови

Дина кривится, немного отстраняясь, стоит Виктору провести подушечкой большого пальца по её щеке, оставляя заметный кровавый след.

След чужой крови.

Дина точно не знает, принадлежит ли эта кровь Харли Квинн, встретившей свою смерть парализованной, назойливой полицейской, свернувшей шею из-за неудачного падения, убийце с арбалетом, что сейчас лежит у входа в комнату с простреленной головой, или Кассандре Кейн, с которой Канарейке пришлось расправиться собственноручно под восторженно-возбуждённые восклицания Зсасза.

Так она доказывает свою верность, но непонятно, кому именно: Сайонису или собственному грёбаному образу жизни, за который она однажды будет гореть в аду.

Вполне заслуженно, впрочем.

Её взгляд прикован к груди напарника: тонкая ткань рубашки прилипает к нескольким свежим шрамам, медленно пропитываясь уже его собственной кровью. Дина закусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь перебороть желание провести ладонями по его коже, ощутить шероховатость каждой метки, прикоснуться к кровавым воспоминаниям и будто на мгновение погрузиться в ту же тьму, в которой Виктор давно погряз без шансов на спасение.

А нужно ли оно ему, это спасение?

Они располагаются у перевёрнутого дивана, не разрывая поцелуя. Рука Виктора ложится на бедро Дины, поглаживая сквозь эластичную ткань узких брюк. Издав нетерпеливый стон, Дина стискивает ладонью его затылок, под кончиками пальцев ощущая короткие колючие волосы и оставляя на них багровые отпечатки.

Белый отлично сочетается с красным.

Окружающая тишина словно изолирует их от суетливого внешнего мира. Так происходит всегда, когда они оба желают слиться, не обременяя себя лживыми любовными признаниями или клятвами в вечной ненависти, которые давно несут в себе лишь до горечи смешную фальшь.

Потому что от ненависти не кричат в экстазе в такт ритмичным движениям. От ненависти не кусают губы друг друга, изобретая новый, дикий стиль поцелуев.

От нижних деталей одежды они избавляются за несколько секунд, уже не тормозя дрожащими пальцами и не допуская мыслей о неловкости, из-за которых оба когда-то чуть не облажались в свой самый первый раз.

Губы Виктора перемещаются к её шее. Дина привыкла к его хищным повадкам, к покусыванию и властному рычанию. К тому, что он всегда врывается в неё резко, не позволяя к себе привыкнуть. Ему нравится причинять ей эту сладкую боль.

_«Запомни, Лэнс, со мной будет либо жёстко, либо не будет никак»_

Тогда она слишком хотела его, чтобы так просто отказываться. В конце концов, её саму редко тянет на телячьи нежности и романтичные прелюдии, а их отношения с самого начала буквально кричали: «жёстко или никак».

Секс после совместных убийств — второй важный ритуал, следующий за нанесением шрамов. Агрессивные совокупления в оттенках алого, среди оставленных рядом ножей и пистолетов, среди тел поверженных врагов — это заставляет их сердца колотиться в мощных адреналиновых вспышках.

Она подаётся бёдрами к нему, самостоятельно задавая темп, но не отбирая контроль — пусть и дальше считает себя главным, ей же достаточно его лёгкого подчинения в мелочах. Потому что хищник по-настоящему укрощается терпением и хитростью, а не разовым проявлением господства.

Стоны становятся чуть громче, движения выбиваются из ритма, то ускоряясь, то углубляясь; сферическая тишина понемногу рушится, приближая обоих к пику.

Между ними больше нет ненависти, а чувство, столь стремительно поглощающее их в своих объятиях, пока не имеет названия. По крайней мере, так кажется Дине.

Последние сумасшедшие толчки, и оргазм словно электрическими импульсами пронзает обоих, заставляя задыхаться в унисон, а перед глазами видеть пелену красного.

Цвета следов чужой крови.

Цвета их личного удовольствия.


End file.
